nepfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovecraft
In the gardens of Wayne Manor, a hired killer named Larissa Diaz opens the way for his men by assassinating the gardener. Within the mansion, Bruce Wayne trains in the balance under the supervision of Selina Kyle. She asked him to come with her to Midtown Bridge then she asked him to kiss her but he refuses. When the doorbell rings, Alfred Pennyworth opens Larissa Diaz simulating injury. She notices Selina Kyle and Alfred is forced to engage in combat during the flight of the child. They sow their pursuit by the domestic corridor. Pursued in the park, children flee. Alfred shade one of the malefactors before losing track of children. Still in Wayne Manor, Alfred gives his deposition James Gordon. Harvey Bullock comes in and shows the photo of Selina in the pocket of the dead. Bullock does not like the turn taken by events but Gordon reveals the current mission of Harvey Dent on Dick Lovecraft in Wayne case. The two inspectors then think that the billionaire has launched a policy on the life of the young thief. In a vacant lot in the direction of city, Burce Selina and continue their flight. She persuades the boy that the killers were there for him. At the villa Carmine Falcone on master of the house asks Oswald Cobblepot. He wants to know how Sal Maroni knew the location of its reserve money and why Cobblepot betrayed him. The Penguin then reveals that he is a mole within his organization but Falcone does not take his word as he will not have proof. Fish Mooney still has valuable by its position of influence. On the way back, told his driver Cobblepot Gabriel. He does not understand why Oswald did not reveal that Liza was the mole. In the office of Master Harvey Dent, between Gordon panicked. Lovecraft was not found despite the research initiated by Crispus Allen and Renee Montoya. The inspector does not understand how tueux could trace Selina but Dent gave his name to a few selected people, as part of its process. The two men then peels the discrete addresses and Lovecraft are two apartments under the name of his mistress, one in the city, the other in the district of Stevensburgh. In police headquarters, and Pennyworth Bullock asks Macky. He does not know where Selina but a fee and offers to meet Fish Mooney, because it controls all the receivers sector. A villa Falcone, full meal with his Lieutenants, Carmine Falcone runs Bannion because it was responsible for the protection of the silver deposit. He announced then increase the percentage of its operations due to him Lieutenants. In the city, Bruce is about to call when Alfred Selina revealed that the killers were there for her. Bruce decile then follow it even if there is no threat relating to it. He takes risks and impresses. In flea, and squatted an abandoned building, Selina Bruce leads to safety. In Fish Mooney's, Butch Gilzean is worried. but Mooney sees an opportunity. She wants to reach out to Saviano and Turski. Then Harvey Bullock and Alfred Pennyworth and encounter between Mooney force. In flea, Bruce has changed. They cross, Ivy Pepper just ran away from her adoptive family in the north of the state, after his arrest by the Youth Rehabilitation Services. Bruce recognizes it. Before the bustle of the orphan, Selina Bruce prefers out of there. Then, they decided to meet Clyde, a fourgue who works on the outskirts of the Factory neighborhood of Narrows. James Gordon enters the posh hideout Dick Lovecraft and speaks with him. He is scared and has no set policy on the Selina Kyle. He also handled the inspector. He then shows him documents showing a capital outflow of Wayne Enterprises which he wanted to take advantage when the hired killers Larissa Diaz comes in. Gordon saw action but there is no match for the killer. He is stunned. Then Bullock wakes with his phone and tells him his recent discoveries. James then found the body of Dick Lovecraft in the tub, run with his service weapon. He calls for help. In Narrows at the Factory, Bruce and Selina book some luxury items Boy's properties Clyde. He negotiated for fun and catch and locks them in a room under the roof. Larissa Diaz and his men arrive quickly to take delivery of the girl. The children managed to escape through a ploy but they continued. Bullock and Pennyworth comes in and tries to save the children. The situation arranges and saves children when Gordon arrives with reinforcements. Alfred can finally hug the young Bruce. In DPCG Mayor James Aubrey is enraged. The death of Dick Lovecraft is a tragedy and it decides to impersonate a suicide. As was actually killed by his service weapon, he decided to punish the inspectors. It also passes a soap Harvey Dent. It can not do two scapegoats, while Gordon will for both. It gets rid of the policeman and risk arrest by ordering his transfer. Later, James Aubrey realizes a press conference. In offices DPCG Gordon advertisement for new Bullock. He was transferred to the Arkham Asylum. Edward Nygma going to show him their support and sadness. Then the two policemen promise to meet again soon. At Wayne Manor, Bruce is working on its investigation when Selina slides dnas the house through a window. She comes to say goodbye, and finally return her unsold effects. Then she steals a kiss before disappearing. To the gates of the Arkham Asylum, James Gordon enters the dismal place where it will work now.